The Dream and Reality
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Kau tau—saat ini aku berharap bahwa apa yang aku jalani adalah mimpi. Kenapa? Karena jika itu mimpi—aku bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk yang menyakitkan itu. Mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi belaka dan tidak akan terjadi padaku. Namun aku salah—aku tidak bisa—inilah kenyataan sebenarnya yang memang harus aku jalani.


**5 May**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku menutup mataku. Hembusan nafas yang kucoba untuk keluar secara teratur dari mulutku membuatku tetap merasa resah—tidak tenang. Bayangan demi bayangan itu bergelantungan di kepalaku. Membuatku gelisah dibuatnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kini—aku duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungku pada belakang kursi yang aku duduki. Rasa cemas, gelisah, dan takut kembali menghujamku. Tidak ada yang membuatku setakut ini sebelumnya. Rasa takut ini benar-benar membuatku tersiksa secara psikis dan fisik.

**Kriet**

Suara itu membuatku membuka kedua mataku. Wanita berpakaian medis—lengkap dengan masker yang menutupi hidung serta mulutnya—keluar dari ruangan yang sedari tadi aku tunggu. Tungkaiku sontak berdiri. Langkahan kakiku yang terburu-buru terisi oleh kecemasan pada diriku yang lain. Diriku yang berada di dalam sana dengan keadaan yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui. Membuatku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya.

"Bagaimana—bagaimana keadaan nya Okaa-sama?"

Aku berusaha menahan suaraku agar tetap terjaga seperti biasanya. Namun tidak—suaraku bergetar. Aku tidak menangis. Hanya saja hatiku meratap pilu di dalam sana. Mataku menatap dokter dengan tag name Porlyusica di depanku dengan hati berharap-harap cemas. Tidak dapat dikatakan bahwa aku merasa tenang-tenang saja.

Dokter Porlyusica—Okaa-sama menggeleng. Wajahnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda menunjukkan kesedihan nya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri. Jika aku berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi—pastinya aku ingin terbangun dari mimpi itu. Membuka mataku lebar-lebar setelah itu pergi bekerja. Itu yang akan aku lakukan jika ini adalah mimpi. Mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku akan terjaga kembali ketika mimpi buruk ini kembali datang.

Namun itu percuma—nyatanya aku masih terjaga. Aku masih berdiri dan merasakan tulang lutut serta kakiku melemas. Aku masih merasakan bagaimana air asin itu meleleh dan mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku masih merasakan nya. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini memang bukan mimpi. Karena jika ini mimpi—aku tidak akan merasakan dengan nyata bagaimana Porlyusica memelukku. Mengatakan padaku bahwa ini baik-baik saja. Menenangkanku bahwa yang aku alami ini hanya ujian yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama padaku. Menguji bagaimana diriku bersabar atas semua yang dia berikan padaku.

Namun aku tidak bisa—aku masih tetap terisak dipelukan Porlyusica seraya menggumamkan kenapa Kami-sama begitu tega kepadaku. Kenapa Kami-sama begitu tidak adil padaku—memberikan ujian yang aku sendiri tidak mampu berpikir apakah aku akan kuat menjalaninya.

Aku tidak akan sanggup.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dentingan lonceng berbunyi. Menggetarkan hati yang berada di ruangan itu. Berdo'a dengan khusyuk dan meminta pengampunan dari yang maha kuasa. Memohon agar jalan hidup yang diinginkan nya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Juga menginginkan agar dia disembuhkan dari apa yang di deritanya. Tanpa ada hal yang harus membuatnya menderita._

_Doa' yang dilantunkan secara khusus itu bergumam dari hati suci seorang gadis muda._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berbau obat-obatan menyengat itu. Kakiku tiba-tiba terasa kelu. Rasa lembek seperti jelly membuat tubuhku seakan ambruk dalam seketika. Seperti dipaku—Iris berwarna kelabuku memandang kearah ranjang tanpa kedip—tidak bisa berbalik. Menghindari pria yang tengah berbaring di ranjang itu dengan tubuh kaku dan selang-selang yang tidak aku tau untuk apa di tubuhnya.

Mataku kembali memanas.

Bayangan tentang dia yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku kini lenyap. Bayangan ketika dia mengelus rambutku kini telah hilang. Bayangan dia yang akan berkacak pinggang seraya menatapku tajam kini telah pudar—terganti dengan bayangan seorang pria yang hanya bisa menutup matanya. Jemarinya yang biasa terangkat dengan bebas kini kaku. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan pada dirinya yang tampak selain detak jantungnya yang kecil. Yang hanya bisa dilihat lewat alat seperti monitor—entah apa namanya.

Aku menelan ludahku. Rasanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Otakku juga mendadak kosong. Hatiku merasa sesak—ada pikiran jika lebih baik aku yang menggantikan dirinya untuk berbaring di ranjang itu dan diselimuti dengan kabel-kabel yang menunjang dirinya dibandingkan melihatnya seperti itu. Rasa nyeri itu semakin terasa, aku bahkan yakin jika aku akan mati dalam satu pesakitan jika saja aku tidak menyemangati diriku sendiri—bahwa dia akan sembuh.

Bibirku bergetar. Rasa sesak yang tengah aku jalani membuatku seakan tidak lagi sanggup menjalani hidup ini yang terasa menyakitkan. Aku tidak tau kepercayaan bodoh dari mana sehingga hal ini datang. Bahwa dia akan bangung—mengatakan padaku bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi yang seharusnya aku tangisi. Kemudian dia mengecup pipiku—keningku—dan berakhir di bibirku—kemudian dia kembali mengatakan, bahwa ini adalah cobaan dari Kami-sama untuk menguji cintaku padanya. Membuatku menangis hebat hingga mataku sembab dan bengkak.

Namun aku salah.

Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Okaa-sama sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kemungkinan dia hidup adalah kecil. Dia bisa hidup. Ya. Dia memang bisa hidup—jika itu terjadi maka seluruh otonomi tubuhnya akan kaku. Tidak bisa digerakkan dengan arti lumpuh seumur hidup.

Aku tengah berdiri. Menunggu dengan perasaan hati yang gelisah. Memangku tangan dengan sesekali melihat cermin kecil yang kupegang. Memperhatikan agar penampilanku tidak berubah. Gaun putih panjang yang kurancang sendiri untuk pernikahan membuatku tidak nyaman ketika dia tidak berada di dekatku. Mataku sesekali melirik gelisah kearah orang-orang yang datang pada acara pernikahanku.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia seperti ini. Semua itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Membuatku harus menelan ludah getir ketika ponselku bergetar dan panggilan dari rumah sakit yang menyuruhku datang. Mengabarkan padaku bahwa dia kecelakaan. Merusak sistem saraf dan bagian kiri otaknya. Kaki kanan dan kirinya patah karena terjepit bagian dasbor mobil. Tulang punggungnya retak. Matanya yang indah mengalami kebutaan akibat kaca mobil yang pecah dan mengenai retinanya. Mobilnya yang remuk serta terbakar membuat dirinya yang berada dalam mobil tersebutpun ikut terbakar.

Hingga ledakkan besar itupun terjadi.

Tubuhnya terpental. Sebagian dari tubuhnya hangus. Sulit mengenali dirinya jika saat itu bukan Okaa-sama yang menangani kasusnya langsung. Bedahan dan bedahan dilakukan oleh Okaa-sama tadi. Aku tidak tau harus bersyukur atau menangis ketika mengetahui dia masih hidup—namun meninggal secara bersamaan. Apalah artinya hidup jika pada akhirnya tubuh dan otonomimu yang lain tidak bisa digerakkan. Saraf-sarafmu yang kaku akibat kecelakaan pagi tadi juga hanya akan membuatmu menderita.

Tangiskupun setelah itu pecah. Air mata meleleh dari mataku. Begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku baru saja menangis. Kedua tanganku membekap mulutku. Menahan isakan-isakan kecil meluncur dari bibir tipisku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengarnya. Sudah cukup cap gagal yang berlebel di diriku karena aku lebih memilih untuk bekerja di perusahaan besar sebagai sekertaris dibandingkan harus mewarisi rumah sakit milik Okaa-sama—aku tidak ingin pula dicap sebagai gadis lemah yang selalu menangis.

Kakiku kembali melangkah. Dengan terhuyung dan agak kaku. Aku kembali melangkah kearah ranjang yang tengah dia tempati. Bibirku kembali bergetar. Wajahnya yang kini pucat pasi membuat isakan tidak dapat lagi aku tahan. Tidak salah jika aku menyalahkan Kami-sama atas ini semua. Berkaca pada diriku sendiri tentang apa kesalahanku yang membuat Kami-sama murka sehingga menurunkanku cobaan seperti ini—aku merasa benar-benar tidak kuat.

Di hari ini. Aku seharusnya meresmikan statusku menjadi istrinya. Orang yang akan mendampinginya hingga ajal memisahkan kami. Harusnya hal itu terjadi. Di hari pernikahan kami—kenapa bencana buruk ini terjadi? Membuatku berlinang air mata kesedihan, bukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku impikan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kau tau—saat ini Diriku tengah berharap bahwa apa yang aku jalani ini adalah mimpi. Kenapa? Karena jika itu mimpi—aku bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk yang menyakitkan itu. Mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi belaka dan tidak akan terjadi padaku. Namun aku salah—aku tidak bisa—inilah kenyataan sebenarnya yang memang harus aku jalani._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 May**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kepalaku terasa pening. Entah berapa lama aku menangisi dia. Aku tidak tau. Bahkan aku tidak kuat untuk sekedar melihat matahari yang bersinar dengan terang di luar sana. Tubuhku yang terasa letih juga membuatku enggan untuk sekedar beranjak dari kursi yang tengah aku duduki ini. Namun tetap saja—aku tidak dapat memejamkan mataku barang sejenak.

**Kriet**

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu. Rasa enggan dan malas merasuki diriku. Mataku terasa berat. Mengantuk dan aku ingin segera tidur—namun aku tidak bisa. Perasaanku tidak tenang ketika aku harus meninggalkan dia tidur sendiri. Tidak ada yang menjaganya. Bagaimana ketika nanti dia bangun dan aku masih tertidur lelap? Bagaimana ketika dia bangun dan aku masih berjalan-jalan di dunia mimpi yang indah disana?

Aku mengerjap. Gadis berambut biru nila dan bermata serupa melangkah masuk dengan Heelsnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Langkahnya yang terburu-buru namun teratur dengan Heelsnya membuatnya tampak indah. Blazer berwarna hitam yang menutupi kemejanya yang berwarna putih terlihat pas begitu dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Make-upnya yang natural—membuat dia terlihat menawan.

"Kau terlihat kurang tidur, Wendy-chan."

Dia tersenyum sekilas kepadaku sebelum kepalanya mengarah kepada pria yang tengah berbaring di ranjang sebelahku. Raut wajahnya yang biasa ceria dan penuh semangat kini berubah. Bola mata sewarna biru laut itu meredup. Tampak kesedihan dan kemurungan berada di dalamnya. Tangan nya yang mengepal seolah menahan emosi. Aku sedikit melirik kearah jemarinya yang panjang itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Dia seolah merasa bersalah pada ini semua. Tapi tidak.

Dia—wanita yang berada di sampingku ini adalah Juvia. Juvia Lockser. Seorang adik dari calon suamiku yang tengah berbaring di ranjang dan Ibu dari dua anak kembar yang dilahirkan nya 4 bulan yang lalu. Wanita karir yang menjadi sekertaris di perusahaan Fullbuster—perusahaan milik suaminya sendiri. Aku menarik nafas panjang ketika jemari lentiknya mengelus surai berwarna biru milik pria itu. Ada gemuruh hebat ketika dia melakukan nya. Rasa sesak yang menghujamku yang kuyakini bahwa ini bukanlah kecemburuan.

Kepalanya menoleh kearahku. Jemarinya tersingkir dari helaian berwarna indah itu. Tatapan nya berubah prihatin. Wanita yang lebih tua dariku itu seolah terenyuh dengan apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Tangan nya yang mungil membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membuatku kembali melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada pinggangnya yang ramping. Mataku kembali memanas. Tidak seharusnya aku cengeng seperti ini.

Elusan di rambutku membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Sudahlah Wendy-chan—Mystogan Onii-sama pasti akan sembuh... percayalah."

Gumaman ragu yang terakhir membuatku tersenyum miris. Aku akan mengatakan jika aku percaya. Aku percaya jika memang dia akan sembuh. Dia akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku percaya itu. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Semuanya pasti terjadi jika Kami-sama berkehendak—tapi apakah mungkin? Aku mulai meragukan hal itu.

Seandainya Mystogan-kun memang sembuh—apakah itu mungkin?

"Jangan ragu—Kami-sama akan mengabulkan permohonan hambanya yang bersungguh-sungguh."

Suaranya bergetar. Elusan tangan nya di rambutku juga ikut bergetar. Membuatku meyakini dalam hati bahwa dia menangis. Wanita yang menjadi adik dari Mystogan-kun menangis. Aku menutup kedua mataku erat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku meyakininya dalam hati. Tapi—benarkah?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 May**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku kembali terisak. Memegangi lantai altar yang dingin dengan kedua tangan kurusku. Air mata kembali mengalir. Aku tidak tau harus menyalahkan siapa. Ini menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Hatiku seolah remuk ketika mengetahui bahwa monitor telah menunjukkan garis lurus tanpa gelombang. Detakkan jantung pada Mystogan telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Seakan aku kehilangan arah—tanpa melihat hal yang lain, aku langsung berlari menuju gereja terdekat setelah memanggil Okaa-sama dan suster-suster lain.

Aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak perduli dengan tanggapan mereka semua padaku. Mataku menatap nanar kearah depan. Dimana patung tertinggi berdiri gagah dengan menggendong seorang bayi. Bibirku bergetar kembali. Tanganku memukul altar dengan keras. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang aku rasakan. Karena diriku telah sepenuhnya mati rasa. Walaupun aku menangis, terisak, dan menjerit.

Kenapa ini terjadi padaku!?

"Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau akan mengabulkan permohonan orang lain Bunda Maria!?" Aku menjerit kencang dengan menatap marah pada patung di depanku. Ruangan yang kosong membuat suaraku menggema. Isakan-isakan yang terdengar di telingaku sendiri membuatku menggigit bibir pilu.

"Tapi kenapa—kenapa kau mengambil Mystogan ke sisimu!? Kau mengacuhkan permohonanku Bunda!"

Tubuhku bergetar. Aku tau. Aku menangis saat itu. Aku benar-benar merasa sakit. Orang yang sudah menjadi tumpuanku sejak dulu kini terkubur di dalam peti dan dikubur di bawah tanah. Membuatku benar-benar merasa frustasi karenanya. Aku—aku benar-benar merasa tidak sanggup dengan kehidupan yang aku jalani sekarang.

Bibirku bergetar. Aku kembali menatap marah kearah patung yang tengah menggendong anak itu. Mataku memanas. Kenapa Bunda seolah sangat tidak adil padaku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika itu dia mulai menyalahkan Bunda atas semuanya. Apa yang terjadi pada calon suaminya yang telah terbaring kaku tanpa oksigen yang dihirupnya. Tangisan yang yang mengalir dari pipinya menandakan seberapa terpuruknya dia. Rutukkan-rutukkan dan makian terlontar dari bibirnya yang biasanya mengatakan hal yang indah dan manis.  
_

_Makian yang dilontarkan secara khusus dari hati dengki seorang gadis muda yang suci._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Wendy—sudahlah... Jangan menangis lagi."

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan lembut. Menyadarkanku pada lamunan yang selama ini membayangiku. Membuatku terus menerus terpuruk dalam kenangan menyakitkan yang menyayat hati. Detikan-detikan waktu yang lama terbuang membuatku merasa terpojok. Ada kilatan aneh yang meresap di dada ini—seolah mengatakan bahwa hatiku yang lain sedang mengalami hal yang buruk.

Kepalaku menoleh.

Menemukan pria berambut biru nila, dan bermata sama—yang juga memiliki tato di mata yang sama—membuatku menahan nafas. Tubuhku bergetar melihatnya. Cairan hangat tidak terasa mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku. Membuatku terlihat benar-benar cengeng saat ini.

Wajah orang itu terlihat panik. Namun aku seperti dipukul oleh godam besar yang tidak kasat mata saat dia malah menanyakan keadaanku—bukan malah memelukku dan memendamkan kepalaku pada dadanya yang bidang. Dia terlihat panik. Hal yang belum pernah sekalipun aku lihat darinya—dan saat itu pula, aku menyadari—

bahwa yang berada di depanku bukanlah Mystogan Fernandes—melainkan kembaran nya—Jellal Fernandes.

Hatiku teriris pilu. Aku sadar—aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan nya—aku—aku begitu ingin memeluknya saat ini. Mengatakan padanya bahwa gurauan yang sedang dia lontarkan tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Dia seolah ingin membuatku merasa kehilangan—dan aku tidak suka itu. Meski dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia hanya akan bermain-main, namun tidak begitu kenyataan nya. Kini—kini dia benar-benar pergi.

Cairan asin itu kembali mengaliri wajahku. Membuat isak tangis yang sengaja aku redam akhirnya lolos dari bibirku.

"Hei—Hei—jangan menangis, Wendy."

Dia memelukku. Membuatku senyaman mungkin. Namun, pada akhirnya dekapan yang aku rasakan berbeda. Ini bukan Mystogan—memang—ini memang bukan Mystogan. Ini saudaranya yang memang benar-benar mirip dengan Mystogan. Ini bukan lelaki yang lebih memilih hidup sendiri diantara keluarganya yang hancur. Saat perceraian keduanya, pemuda yang belum genap berusia lima belas tahun itu lebih memilih menyingkir.

Aku berontak dalam pelukan nya. Air mata tetap merembes di mataku. Membuat panas yang menempel pada pipiku tidak membuatku nyaman. Dia masih tidak melepaskan pelukan nya. Namun gumaman-gumaman panik yang dilontarkan nya membuat tangisanku semakin deras. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan. Hatiku begitu berdenyut pilu. Membuatku kembali terisak dalam pelukan nya.

**Cklek**

Suara itu membuatku mendorong Jellal. Membuatnya kontan berseru padaku saat punggungnya menabrak ranjang di belakangnya. Mata kelabuku melirik keasal suara. Menemukan eksitensi seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan bermata ruby memandangku dan Jellal dengan pandangan bingung. Pakaian berwarna hitam yang dikenakan nya membuatnya terlihat anggun. Wajahnya yang tegas membuat Jellal gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wendy, Jellal?"

Dia berjalan perlahan. Matanya menatapku yang tengah menangis dengan alis mengernyit. Aku tau—ada kilatan aneh di matanya saat dia menatapku. Namun aku tidak mau berburuk sangka padanya yang telah repot-repot datang ke acara pemakaman calon suamiku yang telah tiada.

Kepalanya mengalih. Menatap kearah Jellal yang telah terbangun dari jatuhnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru melirik kearahku. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya itu.

"Kau bisa tanya pada calon adik iparku itu, Erza-koi."

Erza Scarlet yang resmi mengganti namanya menjadi Erza Fernandes 2 tahun yang lalu. Ibu dari satu anak yang dilahirkan nya 6 bulan yang lalu. Istri dari Jellal Fernandes sekaligus kakak ipar dari calon suamiku yang sudah tiada. Wanita berambut merah dan bermata ruby yang berwatak tegas, ramah, dan baik.

Erza menghampiriku. Berdiri di depanku dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Satu tangan nya terangkat. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mataku. Raut wajahnya berubah lembut—membuatku seakan terhipnotis dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Mataku tidak lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tau itu.

"Matamu bengkak, Wendy. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu membuatmu terlihat tidak sehat."

Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambutku yang berwarna biru. Bibirnya yang tipis membentuk senyum yang sangat indah, membuat pesonanya terpancar dari dirinya sendiri. Tatapan mata yang indah dan lembut membuatku secara tidak sadar terdiam. Hanya memandang matanya yang menghipnotis.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pikir aku butuh obat tidur dan obat sakit kepala, Erza Nee-san."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 May**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hujan deras yang diselingi dengan air mata yang mengucur dari beberapa orang yang berada disana. Ratapan kesedihan jelas terpancar. Menatap dengan sedih kearah makam yang berada di depan sana. Seolah menyesal dengan apa yang mereka buat sebelumnya. Itu jelas terpancar.

Sangat terpancar dari wanita beriris Ruby dan berambut merah panjang yang kini terisak dengan histeris di dekapan suaminya—yang hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya dengan memeluk tubuh wanita itu. Pakaian berwarna hitam yang mereka berdua kenakan tidak bisa lagi disebut kering.

Semua basah.

Mereka berdua tidak memakai payung untuk sekedar menghalangi air hujan yang menetes dari langit.

"Harusnya aku tidak memberikan nya, Jellal—harusnya—harusnya aku... hiks... aku bodoh Jellal—aku bodoh!"

Wanita berambut merah itu memukul-mukul dada suaminya. Air mata berlinang dari kedua mata Rubynya. Rasa menyesal membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah dari keseharian nya yang biasa kuat. Dia begitu terlihat hancur saat ini. Di dekapan suaminya yang hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya itu dengan mengusap rambut lepek berwarna merah itu dengan sayang. Desisan-desisan yang lolos dari bibirnya untuk meredakan tangis yang semakin menjadi dari istrinya itu.

"Sudahlah Erza—Wendy sudah memilih jalan nya sendiri." Ada jeda setelahnya. Hatinya juga merasa sedih melihat gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu harus ditemukan terbujur kaku di kamarnya dengan mulut berbusa dan dua botol pil obat yang sudah tandas semuanya.

Dia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan jalan bunuh diri untuk menyusul kekasih hatinya.

Mata pemuda itu menyorot dengan dalam pada pusara di depan nya. Seolah ada beban mengganjal yang berada disana.

* * *

.

.

.

**Wendy Marvell**

**8 May XXX**

**Leave in Peace**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Wendy... Wendy bangun!"

Teriakan itu berbunyi dari mulut seorang pria berambut biru nila dan bermata sama. Tangan nya yang kekar menggoncangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap itu. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah jas hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. Padang bunga luas yang tengah ditempatinya kini menjadi background yang tepat. Seolah memandu kisah keduanya.

"Engh—"

Desisan itu membuat kedua matanya melebar. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan gadis mungil itu, membuat siempunya tersentak dan tertarik seketika. Satu gerakan cepat yang tidak terduga hingga gadis berambut biru itu sudah berada di dalam gendongan si pria dengan model Bridal Style. Gaya romantis yang membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Kau lama. Aku sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Kita, kan mau menikah hari ini—masa kau lupa."

* * *

**~Hiro Mashima~**

* * *

_**Hidup itu terasa indah. Indah jika memang kita menikmatinya**_—_**Meski perasaan kesal dan benci merasuki hati saat hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Namun pasti**_—

_**Tuhan akan dengan senang hati mengabulkan permohonan suci dari hambanya yang memang benar-benar memohon.**_


End file.
